<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Because Sometimes You Just Gotta Write A Story With Only One Hand by ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915765">Because Sometimes You Just Gotta Write A Story With Only One Hand</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal'>ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Scarlet Witch (Comic), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Cassie Lang, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Begging, Book: Because Sometimes You Just Gotta Draw A Cover With Your Left Hand (Pearls Before Swine), Carly Rae Jepsen References, Condoms, Creampie, Domestic Fluff, Emma Fuhrmann As Cassie Lang, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futanari, GIrl Penis Cassie Lang, Girl Penis, Glee References, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, MILF Wanda Maximoff, Orgasm, Pregnancy Kink, Quickies, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/ElizabethOlsenIsMySpiritAnimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...in which the author attempts to get over his fear of writing stories shorter than a Rush song, by way of telling the tale of how Wanda Maximoff pleases and teases like a William McKinley High School Cheerleader enrolled in the aforementioned school’s chastity club, and why exactly Cassie Lang hates condoms with the kind of vehemence usually reserved for Justin Bieber, M. Night Shyamalan, whoever the fuck thought that the Charlie’s Angels reboot was a good idea and people who talk in the theater.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Lang &amp; Wanda Maximoff, Cassie Lang/Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Fuck Your Sokovian Slut [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Because Sometimes You Just Gotta Write A Story With Only One Hand</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written over the course of this morning/afternoon because I'm bored and seriously need to get over that phobia of mine, Carly Rae Jepsen released a new music video and got me going like nothing else.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>//</p><p>
  <em> “Now remember, if the balloon pops, the noise makes the angels cry.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> - Quinn Fabray, Glee </em>
</p><p>//</p><p>
  <b> <em>(You Like Making Me Wait For It)</em> </b>
</p><p>//</p><p>At that particular moment in time, there was music playing.</p><p>Admittedly, it wasn’t exactly the kind of music one could’ve played in polite company, to be perfectly honest, it wasn’t really music at all. But music - like beauty, flavor, and that weird stuff in the bottom of the coffee pot that tastes really strange but can wake you up like nothing else - is rather subjective, and as far as Wanda Maximoff - MILF, college professor, happy wife of Cassandra  “Cassie” Lang, the latter of which was currently being ridden like a champ - was concerned, the moans that a brunette some fourteen years her junior made was <em> totally </em>music to her ears.</p><p>“Fuck, fuck, <em> fuck!” </em></p><p>Okay, admittedly, there had been <em> just a bit more </em>than moaning. Squirming beneath her wife, Cassie Lang fucked Wanda with the kind of enthusiasm that only a twenty-six going-ish on twenty-seven year-old could’ve possibly managed, her very erect cock thrusting upwards and into Wanda’s soaking wet pussy. In the dim light of the bedroom, blue eyes shimmered and flared with want, with lust, with all sorts of emotion, almost enough to let the younger girl forget that-</p><p>“God, you last <em> so </em>much longer with the condom on.”</p><p>-for once - or many times, whatever, no one cared - in her life, she was railing her wife whilst wearing the aforementioned thing. As it was, that unwelcome reminder had Cassie remembering that the warm, comforting heat of Wanda’s pussy was also accompanied by the gently artificial impersonalness of the condom, that thing keeping her from-</p><p>“Coming?”</p><p>“Not just yet, but-” Cassie groaned, arms reaching up to grasp Wanda and pull her down for a kiss. “-I really want you to let me pull out.” She gasped, fingers tracing along Wanda’s cheek as their lips met. “Let me take the condom off-”</p><p>“I’m not ready to have another kid, Cass.” Wanda hummed, kissing her. “You and I know that the triplets - nevermind the others - take a lot out of us, and as much as I enjoy making babies with you, we should wait at least a <em> little </em>bit longer…”</p><p>“It’s been five months already-” Cassie gasped. “-please, <em> please </em> just let me cum in your pussy without-”</p><p>“No.” Wanda murmured, pressing a kiss to her wife’s lips. “Not right now. Maybe down the line, but right now...” A soft smile crossed her lips. “...I like seeing you like this. All desperate and needy, wanting nothing more than to cum in my unprotected pussy, but not being able to do so. So tell me, how badly do you want it?”</p><p>“Bad.” Cassie gasped. “So <em> so </em>bad. Please let me cum inside your unprotected pussy. Please-”</p><p>“Shh…” Wanda whispered, as she leaned down and continued to kiss Cassie, rocking her hips slowly and gently, coaxing her wife towards her orgasm. “...enjoy what you’re given, Cass. Isn’t it enough that I’m letting you use my pussy?" She asked, savoring every second she bounced atop her wife’s condom-clad cock.</p><p>“Fuck yes, Wanda, but I want more…” Cassie swore, rocking into Wanda’s cunt in time to her wife’s movements, little moans tumbling from her lips like raindrops. As much as the condom dulled her senses, it didn’t eliminate them entirely, and Cassie knew that her orgasm was an inevitability at this point. A very welcome inevitability in any other case, but still-</p><p>“Thinking about how good it’d feel to cum inside me?”</p><p>-okay, now she just wasn’t playing fair. Groaning softly, Cassie squirmed, finding her movements restricted as Wanda - a smug smile dancing across her face - wrapped her arms around her wife and held her tight, heightening her pace and taking the lead. “Imagining what it’d feel like to not have a condom on, to just feel my wet arousal coating your cock as you slide along my pussy?”</p><p>Cassie nodded. “I love it.” She confessed. “I love every second I spend inside of you, feeling how soaked you get for me.” She leaned up for a needy kiss, accepting the one that Wanda gave the moment it was placed upon her. “I love the union of our bodies, knowing that something beautiful will come of it, that-”</p><p>“-I’ll get pregnant again, yes…” Wanda murmured, kissing her once more. “...it <em> is </em> quite easy for someone like me to get knocked up, after all. You know what they say Cass, after a woman bears a child, she becomes much more fertile, and if she cums, she’s more likely to conceive.” She chuckled lowly and caressed Cassie’s throat, listening to the soft intake of breath at her movements. “I’ve had your kids <em> four </em>times now, and you make me cum so hard every time we fuck. If you didn’t have a condom on right now...” She pressed a finger to Cassie’s nose, tapping it twice. “-you’d certainly knock me up. Especially since I know how much cum you spill on a regular basis.”</p><p>Cassie made a soft, keening wail at her words, bucking her hips and squirming beneath her. Tightening her grip, Wanda continued to assail the younger brunette, kissing her repeatedly and rocking her hips against the brunette, doing her best to drive her wife to her orgasm. “As it is, you’ll be spilling yourself into the condom.” Wanda mused. “You won’t be getting me pregnant tonight.”</p><p>“I want to-” Cassie moaned, eyes flaring as she tried desperately to hold off her approaching orgasm, to absolutely no avail if the noises she was making were any indication. Her cock was twitching, pulsing, she was moments away if she was lucky. “-I really, <em> really </em> wanna. Can I? Please? <em> Please?” </em></p><p>“Like I said, no.” Wanda whispered, delighting in the way Cassie groaned, that soft, frustrated tone bringing a smile to her face. She <em> liked </em>seeing Cassie get a bit worked up over her, it was cute, that way her face scrunched up in frustration. “One day, but not today, love.” She laid another kiss on Cassie’s lips, holding it there as she bounced once, twice-</p><p>“Wanda!”</p><p>-and made Cassie cum, the blue-eyed girl moaning and spilling her cum into Wanda’s pussy - or, at least, as much as she could, with the condom intercepting it like a linebacker squashing an unlucky quarterback who’d chosen his route poorly - just as Wanda hit her peak and moaned in time to her wife, reveling in the warm heat of Cassie’s cock, spilling its wonderful gift in vain against the walls of the condom. Cassie squirmed for a brief moment, before she gave in and began to enjoy herself, submitting entirely to her beloved wife. </p><p>“One day Cass, I’ll let you knock me up again-” Wanda hummed, caressing Cassie’s face and kissing her once more as she enjoyed her victory. </p><p>“-one day.”  </p><p>//</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strike>Chee-</strike>
</p><p>
  <em>Promptly Gets Murdered By Sue Sylvester, Who Is So Done With The Whole "Cheers" Thing And Wants Me To Close Out Stories Differently From Now On</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>